Twins of Innocence
by kodokuna-itami
Summary: What if everything Sasuke has done was a secret mission by the Hokage. What if the reason he went to Orochimaru was because of his twin that sacrificed herself for Sasuke's life...Sasuke goes to save her with secrets that prove him innocent to Konoha.
1. Reasons Why

Hey readers! So this is going to be my real first story. My others have been just a test to see what the responses were to my writing style. Hope you enjoy the first chapter~ BTW: This takes place right before the last part of the Chunin Exams, when he is training with Kakashi. ^^

I do not own Naruto..T^T If I did, there would be more Sasuke in it.

It was just another day for Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan. As usual he woke up went through his morning training, took a shower and headed out to meet his sensei. Sasuke walked over there and realized something unusual about his former teacher.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Aa. Just thinking about our next mission...I need to speak with you."

"Hn. Here?"

"Why don't we head over somewhere private. How 'bout the Uchiha compound."

"Hn"

They walked over in silence admiring the sunny weather with a light breeze. Kakashi opened up his orange perverted book as always while Sasuke was walking with his hand on his other shoulder due to the soreness from excessive training form the day before. Once the reached the compound Sasuke unlocked the door to his house and the walked in.

"Sasuke, why don't you have a seat."

"Hn...Want a drink of tea?" He grabbed a seat in the kitchen while asking if the other needed anything.

"No, I'm fine...Let's get straight to the point...Sasuke, what would you do if you found out that there was another person alive from your clan?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said in a confused voice. Not expecting a question like that.

Kakashi handed him an orange folder with a few papers in it as Kakashi motioned him to open it. Sasuke opened the file and was greeted by mixed emotions. There was a paper with a picture clipped on that showed a girl who looked identical to him. She had the same pale skin, spiky long blueish black hair, and black onyx eyes filled with hatred. He looked at Kakashi.

"Don't ask me anything yet Sasuke. Read through it first." Sasuke read what was on the paper under the picture.

_Uchiha Yumiko_

_Dob: July 23_

_Rank: Unknown_

_Relatives(Not Deceased): Itachi Uchiha(older brother), Sasuke Uchiha(twin)_

Sasuke stared at the paper not knowing what to say. Suddenly like a tsunami a whole bunch of questions formed. 'Yumiko's been spotted? How? Why has she come back?"

"Sasuke...Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sorry."

"It's okay. What do think? Do you even know her?"

"I know her quite well. But the day we turned 5 Yumiko went missing after training. I never saw her again."

"That's good that you know the basics about her. Anyways our no, no, your next mission is to bring her back to Konoha."

"What do you mean mine?"

"Umm...so...uh..."

"Spit it out Kakashi."

"Fine, but you asked for it. Your mission is to go to the Sound village as a spy and learn under Orochimaru."

"Wait what? Why?"

"It has been heard that Yumiko has been training under Orochimaru. You are the only one that can complete this mission. I'm sorry."

Sasuke let out a sigh and thought of his options. 'I need to meet with Yumiko but the risk...Wait...Yumiko is under the snake bastard!?'

"Kakashi. I accept the mission. When do I start?"

"As soon as you have the chance to start. I must warn you though, that nobody knows about this mission except Hokage-sama, you, and I. You might be in situations where you must fight your own friends that try to bring you back home. You must not show weakness and fight. Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm going to train your spying skills. You are also to report anything about Orochimaru that you find out."

**-time skip to after the Chunin Exams and Tsunade becomes Hokage**

Sasuke was thinking about his mission again when he was brought to Tsunade about his mission. 'Great, I get to hear about more problems I'm going to have' Sasuke thought as he opened the door to her office. He was surprised to see Kakashi there as well.

"Sasuke Uchiha. How is your curse mark?"

"It's fine." Tsunade motioned him to come forward and Sasuke lowered his shirt collar so that the curse mark was clearly visible to the Hokage. Sasuke flinched as she brushed her cold fingers across it.

"It doesn't seem alright to me Uchiha. Tell me now before I have to put you into the hospital to get a full check."

"Fine fine. I give up. It's not as bad as it used to be but when I train a lot it throbs. The seal Kakashi put on makes it better but it still reacts and becomes active when I show too much emotion."

"Ahh...well...The only way it'll get better is for you to learn how to control it under Orochimaru. Now, lets get on to the main purpose I summoned you. As you've known for a while your mission is to leave Konoha and act like you are a missing-nin. You are to gather info on Orochimaru while learning under him. When you get the orders you are to leave with your twin Yumiko. You must also make sure to see if Yumiko is a threat to the village. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"How many times must I say yes?"

"Brat...The mission will contain missions which means going and coming back is one but in the middle I will assign you to more."

"Hn"

"Sasuke I need you to watch me perform this ninjutsu that we let our ANBU crew use. You're going to need it to communicate with us." Kakashi said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan he felt the curse mark throb and sank to his knees but to get up again. Kakashi saw the young Uchiha having difficulties and he hurried and showed him the jutsu. As soon as he finished explaining, Sasuke fell to the floor hissing in pain grabbing onto his shoulder. Tsunade quickly got up from her seat and started to flow green chakra into his curse mark and Sasuke settled down.

"It seems it's getting worse by the minute. You should plan on leaving soon Uchiha."

"Hai. I was planning leaving tonight. I've already been warned by the Sound Four that if I do not come soon Konoha will be attacked again."

"That seems like a good idea..." Kakashi said jokingly.

"Uchiha Sasuke remember you are going on a top secret S ranked mission. You will be dealing with missing-nin and facing life and death situations. I wish you best of luck and I hope you come back alive."

"Hai. Arigato Kakashi. Hokage-sama." With that Sasuke left thinking what should he do for the next two hours before he leaves. He might as well get some closed eye so he just headed to the Uchiha compound and got his stuff ready. When he stepped out he met Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to check on my student." He said with a smile.

"Looks like I'll be your traitor-student from now on." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke," Sasuke cut him off.

"Kakashi I don't need you to worry. I know about Yumiko. She didn't disappear one day. She went on a mission to the Sound without telling anyone but Itachi. And when Itachi killed the clan he told me that he couldn't kill me because Yumiko sacrificed herself to protect me. She went so I wouldn't later be targeted by Orochimaru."

"I know. That's what I was going to tell you actually."

"I'm bringing her back. No matter what."

"Good luck Sasuke." In Kakashi's mind however he was worried about his student. It was like throwing an injured bird into the air. They were sending a genin into the lairs of a snake.

"I'll be fine sensei. I'll be back soon."

So how was it everyone? The next chapter is going to have a time skip. It's going to start from where Sasuke becomes a lot more stronger and Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato come to "rescue" Sasuke. Thanks for reading and review! xoxo


	2. Returned

Hey so here's the second chapter~ There has been a time skip~ Enjoy~ :)

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sasuke's curse mark was flaring again after so he decided to catch some shut eye. During his stay with Orochimaru he had found out many important pieces of information. Yumiko was fairly easy to find but he pretended as if he didn't know who she was in front of Kabuto and the snake. To his eyes, she didn't seem as a threat to Konoha although he knew she was pretty powerful. She and himself were almost on the same level. She had grown up to look completely different from him but he knew it was a jutsu and in the inside she looked identical to Sasuke. Sasuke heard news on Konoha and how Naruto was training but he showed no emotion he also received a notice from Tsunade that there would be some Konoha shinobi that were coming for him. Suddenly there was someone at his door that he noticed he figured it'd be them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said as he exploded his room. It was a boy who was a bit more pale than himself with black hair and black eyes. 'Interesting' he thought to himself. What he wasn't expecting was his own Team 7 that soon came into view. Sasuke looked down at them and wondered where Kakashi was as well. He noticed the brown haired man and thought that he must be Kakashi's replacement. He wanted to see how much everyone had changed but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stay in line. Naruto had changed noticeably and he seemed more mature, while Sakura had grown into a fine woman. He noticed a familiar chakra that appeared next to him which was obviously Yumiko. Everyone gasped at the girl standing _next_ to Sasuke. Which was an unusual sight to see. The girl with emerald green hair and eyes with a pale complex about half an inch shorter than Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Yumiko?"

"Why do you think I'm here? Maybe 'cuz you blew up my room too?" She asked in a pissed off voice.  
"Good point."

"I see there are some interesting figures here...hm? Trying to take you back I would suppose."

"Hn...We just need to clear them out."

"That sounds like a plan." She said smirking. Naruto and Sakura were very surprised that the girl could actually make Sasuke speak.

"Who is she?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"Nothing you should care about." Sasuke said as he jumped off and appeared in front of the yellow hair shinobi with his left arm on Naruto's shoulder. Everyone didn't notice him for a second. They understood how much further Sasuke went in terms of skills. The fight went on with Yumiko watching. She knew she shouldn't be fighting as she was aware of Sasuke's mission.

"Naruto. What happened to Guren?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer me dammit!"

"Well...She crystalized herself during a fight and she fell into the lake behind her. The crystal broke and we couldn't find her."  
"And nobody did anything. Not even Yukimaru-san."

The next thing she noticed was Sasuke standing next to her again. He dropped his sword as it stuck into the ground as he quickly made hand seals. When he was finished he raised his hand but Yumiko grabbed his hand.

"Not here Sasuke." She said with a firm grip. Suddenly Orochimaru and his subordinate Kabuto appeared. As Sasuke relaxed his hand Yumiko let go of it while they stared vanishing into flames and the new Team 7 just watching them.

~x~x~x~x~x~

Sasuke waited in the training room for Yumiko to come. He felt her presence and he asked.

"Where were you?"

"Having some painkillers." She said a bit too happily.

"I hate it when you do that. Promise me you won't eat anymore of those."

"Okay okay...Are we still doing it tonight?"

"Hn...It's time to go back to the Leaf."

"Hai. Can we train? I'm really really bored Sasuke-chan."  
"I told you stop calling me that." He said in an annoyed voice.  
"Hehe...Ready or not h-" She was cut off by Sasuke behind her with his sword against her neck.

"Shit" Sasuke said as he fell to the floor.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! What's wrong?" Yumiko practically yelled. Sasuke was holding onto his right arm. He was clenching his eyes shut and he stared sweating. He managed out some words that Yumiko could barely hear.

"S-Second...seal...ARG..fr- from the b-b-bottom...f-flow...chak...ra...i-into...ugh!"

Yumiko quickly pushed up Sasuke's sleeve to find seals all over she found the one. It was circle shaped and in the middle there was the word "pain" written in Kanji. She flowed some chakra into it and Sasuke slowly calmed down.

"Sasuke I want an explanation what the hell is wrong with you these days? You get sick, you're in pain, you have curse marks and seals all over yourself, you zone in and out. What's going on?"

"I can't tell you now. Let's just say it's for my own good. I promise I'll tell you later."

"You're in pain Sasuke! How is that for you're own good. Stop being an arrogant bastard and tell me. Please?"

"No. I'll tell you when we get to Konoha. I promise." Yumiko hated watching her younger brother suffer. The past few weeks was terrible for her. In the day he would zone in and out and when he came back he would be in pain. He flinched every time she touched him. At night he would be screaming and then the next thing she knows, he has these seals. Yumiko was just hoping that they could get to Konoha soon so she could find out about Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Let's get ready."

"Meet in my room in 15 minutes." With that both of them were gone and started getting ready for battle. Soon Yumiko walked into Sasuke's room to find him reading Guren's last letter.

"You still miss her?"

"Hn...She's not dead. It says it in the letter. If we hear that she died on that mission, come to the Forest of Death. If we go in by Entrance 9, there'll be a old chestnut tree. She'll be waiting around there. Yumiko...can we?"  
'Yeah yeah~ But we have to kill the bastard first." The two walked down the corridors. Was killing Orochimaru one of Tsunade's missions? No. Sasuke was supposed to go back to Konoha yesterday. The turned through the dark hallways to find _his_ room. Sasuke immediately sent his sword through the door and sent electricity through it. Yumiko crashed open the door to find Orochimaru stabbed in the arms by Sasuke.

"I see you two have not been working under me after all."

"We never wanted to. Human experiments. You disgust us." Yumiko hissed as she tried to pounce on Orochimaru with her sword as well. The Sanin opened his mouth and a white snake shed it's human form.

"The Great White Snake I see. You've turned yourself into a monster as well. Pathetic." Sasuke said. Suddenly a dozen of snakes attacked him and Yumiko as they easily sliced them. They both let their curse marks spread into their second stage. Sasuke had dark grey-ish colored wings while Yumiko had brown-ish colored wings even their curse mark stages looked alike. They attacked the main snake itself but to fall onto their knees. They soon realized that the blood had poison in it. Their sharingans started spinning rapidly. Sasuke met the snakes eyes first as he trapped Orochimaru into his own world. Yumiko finally stabbed the white snake. The sheathed their swords and walked out to be greeted by Kabuto. The twins ignored him as they went to their rooms in silence and packed. In 5 minutes they were out of the lair walking for a bit. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Can you change back to your original looks? I want to talk face to face with you now."

As soon as she heard that she took the jutsu down and stared into her brother's eyes.

"You want to go get Guren?"

"Hn...Should I or do you?"

"I'll do it. Hold onto me." Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder as she casted a shunshin to the Uchiha compound. From there Sasuke took the lead to the Hokage tower. They casted a genjutsu on themselves as they ran on the roofs. Once they reached the tower they went up to the windowsill Sasuke let his jutsu down and knocked on the window. Tsunade quickly turned around and just stared at the window. She was caught off guard and just asked if that was Sasuke even though they couldn't hear her. Sasuke nodded.

~v~v~v~v~v~ Sasuke's POV

_Did I really change that much? Tsunade is just staring can she not see Yumiko? _I turned to find that Yumiko didn't drop her jutsu. As I nodded Tsunade opened her window and we jumped in. Tsunade quickly wrote a scribbled note and tied it onto her messenger bird that she keeps in her office. I figured it would be to Kakashi. Then she looked at us and an awkward minute passed by. She just looked at us up and down to find any source of injuries or unusualness. If it weren't for the hair we would look exactly the same. We were dressed the same as well. Black kimono top, blue capris(yes I changed their outfits) Sharingans awake, a purple rope around our waist that held each of our swords. Bandages on our wrists with seals or our ninja tools, I had black ninja shoes while Yumiko had half in heeled ninja shoes. We were practically the same height. Then Tsunade finally spoke up...

"You've grown...Uchiha Sasuke. And you must be Uchiha Yumiko."

"Hai Hokage-san." Yumiko said. Tsunade motioned me to come forward. I turned around and showed her my curse mark.

"Sharp as ever Sasuke. You. Come here too."

"Don't talk to my sister like that." _Bitch._ Yumiko showed her her mark as well.

"Rude as ever too. Let me check your health." Tsunade didn't realize the height difference until then.

"My...You've grown." _Obviously..._Just then Kakashi rushed in as I took out my sword and so did Yumiko. We put it against his neck as Tsunade and the "intruder" were startled. I quickly put the weapon down.

"I'm sorry...If I were in the Sound I would've just went for the kill. Yumiko, it's okay he's my sensei." She gave a stare at Kakashi and backed down.

"Sasuke, you seem more mature."

"Hn...We have a lot to talk about."

"I can tell...Now I see your mission is over?"

"Hai. But one more thing Tsunade. Orochimaru is dead." Another flow of shock went through the room.

"Uchiha...Rather Uchihas what do you mean?"

"Hokage-sama before we left we had to get rid of Orochimaru because he would've sent out a team to bring us back." Yumiko said. _Well said sis_

"I see...I'll have to thank you for that as the Hokage. Now we must talk about your life in Konoha. I'm guessing you would be willing to live in the Uchiha Compound. I'll be making an announcement to the village about your secret mission that you are no longer a missing-nin Sasuke. And. Yumiko. I need an explanation for why you went to Orochimaru on your _own will."_

"Hokage-sama, the Uchiha clan kicked me out when I was young because I hadn't been able to gain the Sharingan when I was young. Neither did Sasuke so they chose to train Sasuke while I was kicked out because I was a girl. I went to Orochimaru because I had met him before when he came for a secret meeting with the Uchiha's. I learned he was looking for a Sharingan holder which would be Sasuke because Itachi was too strong at that time. So I went to him to train under him so he wouldn't need to get Sasuke later. But, as time went on I hid the fact I had the Sharingan because I would've become his body. When I heard Sasuke had come I knew you sent him. And you know the rest." _What the hell? The Uchiha kicked her out?_

"But, Yumiko...You never told me any of this."

"Sasuke, you have to understand when Itachi found out about me getting kicked out he got mad at the clan. Later on he found out that our clan was going to rebel against Konoha with Orochimaru's help. Th-that's why he...you know. Killed all of them."

"Yumiko...I'm sorry...We can talk about that later..."

"Okay enough with the family secrets part. I need some information on your healths. I can't give you a full check-up right now because I haven't sent out that announcement yet. I need you to tell me about any pain or medication you're on." Tsunade said. _Great...This part's going to be interesting._

"We've been healed by Kabuto right before I came so I'm not however. ehem..." Yumiko said as she looked at me worried eyes.

"Maa maa...I guess I have to keep up my part of the bargain Yumiko..." I said as I took off my black shirt and bandages on my arms revealing the many seals on my arms, two curse marks on my shoulder and back, and a patch of skin on my left wrist. Everyone gasped. _Is it that much of a surprise?_

"Uchiha...tell me about these..." She said in a serious tone.

"Well...The curse mark on my shoulder you probably know about...The one on my back is form the deal I made with Nekobaa...uhh the seals on my right are pain seals...the ones on my left are chakra seals...", I tried explaining while everyone just looked at me.

"Pain seals? Uchiha act like a man what are you talking about?"

"If you don't mind Tsunade-san I would keep explaining." Her eye twitched as I kept going.

"The pain seals are medication releasing seals so, when someone flows chakra through them I can't feel the pain. The chakra seals blocks me from using parts of my chakra because it's dangerous."

"Sasuke, what pain? What are you talking about?", Kakashi asked.

"From the curse mark.", I replied. _Is he really going to fall for that lie?_ _Yup._

"Both of you. Congratulations of being a Konoha shinobi again. I'm going to announce that now. Stay here because...Naruto and Sakura are going to be here in two seconds after I announce that. Kakashi go deliver this to Yamanaka and Shikaku."

"Hai." We said in unison. Kakashi disappeared like that.

"Tsunade-sama, could you allow us to go retrieve someone else from the Forest of Death?", Yumiko said. _Now here's the hard part..._

"Now who would that be and why?"

"Guren, the crystal style user that Naruto thought they had killed is still alive...and...she's um...Sasuke's girlfriend."

"Oh ho. The Uchiha has a heart after all. Fine, but if she becomes a threat to the village she must be taken down. Understood?"

"Hai.", we said as we left. We teleported there and found our way to the tree she was talking about. I saw the scroll which was easy to find due to its bright colors against the dark mossy green trees. I picked it up and checked it through. It was a scroll just like in the 2nd round of the Chunin exams where there would be a summoning of a person when smearing blood on it. I bit my thumb and smeared it onto the scroll. Quickly a puff of smoke and I saw her.

~t~t~t~t~t~t~

I had to re-upload this because there were too many misspelled words. :P

How was it? Is it too fast paced? Tell me what you think! xoxo


	3. Truth of the Pain

sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever: Thank you for your support! xoxo

It's been about two weeks since I uploaded my second chapter. Sorry about that! I started school again and haven't been able to write quickly. Enjoy!

~:o ~:o ~:o ~:o ~:o ~:o ~:o ~:o

Sasuke's POV

"Guren?" _Is that her?_

"Sasuke! You found me!" She said hugging me. A shot of pain went through my arm and I knew what was happening.

"G-Guren...Please...Do you mind? ARG!"

"Still?! Wait", She placed her hand on my arm and flowed chakra through it. I felt her warm chakra entering into my veins and I settled down quickly. I was a bit sore but...oh well...I had to bear it somehow.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me? Aniki?!", Yumiko said.

"I'm fine. One of those kick ins again. We should head back. I need some rest and I'm sure Guren-chan does too.", I said glancing at Guren.

"Okay lets go report back then.", Yumiko said with a worried face. It was a surprise to see that face twice today. It's been a long time since we've been able to show our emotions. We jumped the gates and ran back to the Hokage tower without letting anyone see us. We reported to Tsunade and she approved Guren as a Konoha jounin. We three worked as a three man cell and that was an order. Guren and Yumiko would be staying in the Uchiha compound. We ran there avoiding everyone. Luckily Tsunade ordered someone to clean out the house when she ordered me to come back.

"Here's the living room. Go through the hallway on the right and the first room is mine and the room across from it is the medical room the next two rooms across from each other are guest rooms and at the end there's a bathroom. In the hall on the left there's a music room on the left side and a study room and library. On the end there's a training room and then across from that is another bathroom. All the other rooms in this compound are off-limits. Got it?"

"Yep!" Guren replied as she walked into the room next to mine and Yumiko went into the other. I walked into my room and found out we need to go buy some things and I was pretty sure there wasn't any food either. I walked into the medical room as I looked through the papers on the desk. _At least nobody messed with these. _

**Yumiko's POV**

_I don't remember this place at all._ When I looked around my room there was a king sized bed with a closet, a fairly large desk with a chair and lamp. There was a nightstand with a glass cup and a lamp with a bookshelf right next to it. It wasn't that decorated but it was in better shape than what was expected. I started to unpack my things and started stacking scrolls onto the bookshelf I let the genjutsu down now that we were in Konoha. I looked in the mirror to see my long black hair and pale skin. I went across to Guren's room I knocked on Guren's door. I walked in to see her all unpacked and in a new pair of clothes.

"Hey! How is it here?", I spoke first.

"Way better than the snake's den.", she said with venomous words.

"Guren, I need to ask you something serious."

"Hm?" she answered with a bored look on her face

"What's going on with Sasuke? Why is he covered in those curse marks and seals?"

"He told me not to tell anyone but- I guess you should know. He- no, no. His chakra amount has been growing too quickly and it's becoming more and more dangerous. His chakra reeks of death and murderous intent. He's been trying to control it but sometimes it flickers...and he just starts screaming or he can't talk or move."

"WHAT?! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS? I'M GONNA GO KI-"

"Wait. You shouldn't reminding him about it just makes it worse. His chakra is looking for any time he lets his guard down. Reminding him just brings more pain.", she said holding onto my wrist with a firm grip.

"Why didn't he tell me?", I said.

"He doesn't want many people causing him pain.", she replied in a stoic manner. I thought to myself that I was a horrible sister to him.

"Should we go check on Sasuke?", she offered.

"Yeah. Sure.", I replied and we walked into his room. He was sitting on the bed wrapping himself in bandages. He had them around his arms and he was currently working on his waist. When he noticed us he just nodded us to come in.

"Guren keep the genjutsu down. We're in Konoha it's fine from now on. You look better like this as well.", Sasuke said.

"Here let me help you with that.", I just replied as he handed me the roll of bandages. I gently wrapped them around but I wasn't so happy to find him slightly flinching when the bandages touched his skin. I pretended like I didn't notice and I sat down in the chair next to the bookshelf.

"So. What's our plan now that we're here?", I asked.

"Well, we need to pick up some things at the market but we have to stay low until Tsunade summons us. Which should be soon.", he replied as he put on his masked expressions back on. Just as he finished his last word there was a messenger bird on the window. I picked it up and read the message:

_Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Yumiko, and Guren _

_I need you at my office ASAP_

_~Tsunade~_

I nodded at Sasuke and Guren and we were out on the rooks in a minute. When we got to the tower we jumped through the window and landed in her office gracefully. She looked at us for a second and she stood up. She gave us a look to follow and we followed her to the top of the building where we could see Konoha in view.

**Sasuke's POV**

We walked up to the roof and Tsunade opened a door but signaled us to stay inside. We watched her through a window and when I took a glance at who was there, I saw Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Ino's father. I couldn't take my eyes off of the two of my old teammates. They had changed so much. While Naruto looked more mature Sakura looked...stronger..._Interesting _I thought to myself. I suddenly became a bit sick in the stomach. _What do I tell them? What if they won't accept me?_ I saw Kakashi coming near as he stepped into inside and greeted the three of us. He looked at me and whispered, "Sasuke I know you're probably worried about what's going to happen next but Naruto and Sakura haven't given up on you. You need to know that and Konoha is nothing like Otogature. There aren't any back stabs between comrades." I looked him in the eye and gave him a small nod.

"Tsunade is going to announce somethings about you guys and when she gives you the signal just walk out okay?"

"Hai", the three of us said. Her speech wasn't that long and it seemed as if Ino's father was sending people outside of the village an update as well. Tsunade turned to us and nodded. I let out a deep breath and turned the knob. Me, Guren and Yumiko walked out in order as the crowd gasped and Naruto and Sakura just staring at us wide-eyed.

"Konoha villagers and shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke has been on a top secret mission the past years as a spy under Orochimaru and has brought back two very talented shinobi with him. The three have been given the position of jounin and have proven themselves as Konoha shinobi.", Tsunade said. I gently held Guren's hand as the crowd cheered after a moment of silence. I was wondering what was taking the blond and the pink head to explode. Right when I thought that I felt a slap across my face to find Sakura standing there.

"What were you thinking going on a mission like that without telling us?!", Sakura yelled. Suddenly Guren stepped in front of me and told her to back down.

"Don't you dare speak to Sasuke in that tone."

"Guren, it's okay. I deserved it.", I said apologetically to Sakura. Naruto came running and suddenly hugged me.

"Teme we have some serious talking to do.", he said with a giant smile plastered onto his face. Naruto grabbed my hand and started dragging me to to Ichiraku's.

"Naruto! You are not taking the Uchiha away!" Tsunade ordered. Of course Naruto started yelling at Tsunade. _Did nothing change?_ I asked myself. I looked back at Yumiko and Guren and I said,

"Coming? We need to go pick some stuff up for the house." The nodded and I told Tsunade where we were going. Naruto decided to follow us and so did Kakashi and after being a bit hesitant Sakura joined us as well. The six of us started walking down the steps of the Hokage tower in silence. Nobody knew what to say first so I broke the silence.

"Has anything changed?" I asked quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Teme, everyone was waiting for you to come back! Are you...okay?" He asked giving a slight glance at the curse mark. I just replied with a 'hn'. Suddenly Naruto bursted out, "Isn't she the crystal styled user that died? And she looks just like you!" he practically screamed while pointing to Yumiko.

"Long story I'll tell you at later when we have time. Yumiko, Guren need anything?", I asked looking at them.

"Some more medical supplies and I need some herbs for medicine." Yumiko replied. I just nodded and glanced at Guren. She slowly grabbed my hand and embraced it.

"Hm...What might you need?", I asked squeezing her hand once. She just shook her head. When I looked up Kakashi was giving me a smile saying, "My oh my, What's happened to the cold hearted Uchiha Sasuke?" I decided to ignore him as we kept walking. Luckily Naruto and Sakura were up ahead enough to not hear us talking. Although there were some stares nobody really seemed to mind us. We went to the ninja store and bought some ninja tools and some blank scrolls for my uses. Next, we stopped by the clothing store to get some spare clothes. Yumiko bought a few long white or black kimono shirts with a red rope belt to hold her sword and some fishnet leggings. Guren picked out a dark green kimono top similar to Yumiko's but with a lotus flower on the back and black leggings. I got a few light grey kimono tops with the same red rope belt and some nave pants. The shop keeper said she could put the Uchiha symbols on them by evening so we continued our quest for supplies. We stopped by a medical herb store and Yumiko picked up the things she needed. On the way back home we picked up some fruits and vegetables and picked up the clothes. It had been a long day with the old Team 7. Yumiko invited them over to our place which meant I had to explain to them the truth behind what happened. I got a bit nervous but I was pretty sure I masked it enough. We were finally in front of the Uchiha compound but to a surprise there were two people there. Tsunade and her assistant Shinzune.

"Hokage-sama? What brings you here?" Guren asked.

"Just wanted to talk with Sasuke. I need to know some of the details of the mission. I'm guessing you have guests.", she said giving Kakashi a look. Yumiko welcomed them in as we stepped in Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder and I immediately put my hand on my sword as I pulled my sword out an inch but to let go of it quickly.

"Remember what I told you Sasuke. It's different here.", Kakashi said. Everyone settled down in the living room as I went into the medical room and brought out some papers for Tsunade. "Here are some papers I research while I was there about my medical condition." I said. Sakura finally spoke for the first time that day. "Medical conditions?" I didn't answer and just started to unravel all the bandages I had on my torso. Naruto, Sakura, Shinzune, and Kakashi all gasped at the seals. My main mission in the Sound was to bring back my-twin sister." I said giving a glance at Yumiko. But during that mission I- started dating Guren. You guys probably already know her. Yumiko and I have been trying to find a way to take the curse mark off but we couldn't find a way. I decided to study about them and found out there wasn't a way to take it off unless Orochimaru was absorbed from me. So...Guren sealed the curse but the curse mark already affected my chakra and I was slowly dying slowly from inside out. I started putting seals on my chakra so that the curse mark wouldn't spread but every once in a while the curse mark chakra gets agitated and it starts to leak out of the seals and I have sudden pain attacks. That's why I carry around these." I said taking out two small bottles of opaque liquid. I looked around to see everyone just looking at me dumbfounded. Tsunade put out her hand and I gave her one of the bottles. The mood of the room suddenly became gloomier and I felt sorry that I had to tell them. I was a bit surprised that Sakura wasn't tearing up already.

"Sasuke, I'm sor-", Kakashi started.

"No. I was the reason to all of this and you don't have to worry about me okay? It's just the pain attacks that affect me. I've taken care of the other problems." Guren held my hand tight as she whispered something into my ear. 'There are people outside. By the feeling of the chakra they aren't Konoha nins."

~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~H~

Thanks for reading! I'll try to post the next chapter by February but I'm not sure because I have a lot of after school activities(Middle Schooler). :D


End file.
